


The First Adventure

by neverland0323



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adventure, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Rick Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverland0323/pseuds/neverland0323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Morty's first adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Adventure

Morty carefully balanced the large box on his hip as he pushed open the door and flicked on the light.

"Goddammit, Morty. Don't you know how to knock?!" Rick slurred.

"Wha-?!" Morty jumped. "Th- this is MY room!"

"Whatever." Rick jumped up from the bed, stuffing his flask into his lab coat.

"Grandpa, what are you even doing in here with the lights off?"

"What do you think? Waiting for you, you little dip shit- and I told you to call me Rick." Rick trudged past Morty.

"Now come on," he said, smacking the box out of his hands. The contents of the box made loud shattering sound upon hitting the ground. "We got shit to do!"

 

"What the hell, Rick!" Morty chased him down the hall.

"Don't be a baby, Morty."

"That was my art project! It took me three weeks to make it." Morty whined.

"Art is gay, Morty." Rick said as he plopped into Jerry's car. "Now get in the c-*belch*-aaar."

Rick took a little square box out of his pocket and stuck it into the dash of the car. Rick pushed a button in the box and the car roared to a start.

"Uhhhh, are you allowed to borrow my dad's car? Do you even have a license?"

"Get in the fucking car, Morty. Don't be a pussy."

Morty dropped his shoulders in defeat and got into the car.

 

 

"Wh-Where are we going, Rick?" Morty asked, looking out the window at the passing city.

"We gotta get something." Rick took another swing from his flask.

"Why am I here?" Morty asked skeptically.

"Well your dad's a moron and got your mom pregnant." Rick said lamely.

"Jesus, Rick!" Morty cringed. "I meant why am I HERE, with you!"

"Because we got shit to do. I already told you that." Rick rolled his eyes.

"No, no! YOU have 'shit' to do; I'm asking why you're involving me." Morty asked, annoyed.

"Well, jeez, Morty I didn't know hanging out with me would be such a fucking wet blanket!"

Morty said nothing, looking out the window with pout.

"Oh, I get it!" Rick chuckled. "You're still dick-sore about your 'art project'." Rick gut laughed, throwing his head back. Rick took a quick turn, cutting someone off, and narrowly missing a collision.

"Holy shit!" Morty screeched. "What the hell, Rick!"

"Lighten up, Morty." Rick rolled his eyes, pulling out his flask and taking a sip.

"Are you drunk?!"

Rick let out a solid, five second burp. "Probably."

"Oh, jeez, Rick!"

Rick ran a red light, car horns blared. Morty caught a glimpse of an old lady giving Rick the finger. Morty slowly slid down in his seat.

 

The car jerked to a stop.

"We're here." Rick said excitedly, getting out of the car.

Morty quickly got out of the car and caught up with Rick.

Morty hesitantly looked back at the running car. "Shouldn't we-"

"Nope."

 

Morty followed Rick into a sketchy little shop called Jimmy's. Rick walked up to the counter with an excited smile on his face.

"Two extra-large chocolate ice cream cones with chocolate sprinkles." He barked at the employee, who looked like they hated their life.

"Ice cream?!" Morty blurted. "Your 'shit' was ice cream? That's what was so important?" Morty half yelled.

"Yep." Rick said happily without looking at him.

"Are you kidding me? You broke my art project and almost got us killed for ice cream?!"

"Jeez, Morty, get over the art project already. It's been like 20 minutes, let it go." Rick rolled his eyes.

"No, I will not let it go!" Morty screeched.

Rick ignored him, taking out Jerry's wallet from his pocket, and slapped a 20 onto the counter.

"Keep the change." He told the employee as they handed him the cones.

"Here." Rick shoved the ice cream cone into Morty's hands.

The soft serve ice cream cone swirled in a perfect column and was bigger than his face.

Morty stared wide eyed at the perfect tower of ice cream and sprinkles.

"Thanks," Morty muttered.

"Yeah, well I broke your gay art project, so..." Rick mumbled. "I guess we're even."

Morty half smiled at Ricks almost apology and looked up at Rick.

"Yeah, I guess we are."

 


End file.
